Did you forget me?
by Androsama
Summary: Two months has passed after the fight against Apocalypt and the life is now peacefull. But one day Kurt gets a misterious message from someone who he was really close to. But she misteriiously disappeared 5 years ago without any trace. What happened on that very day? Who sent the messages? As Kurt and his friends tries to find any clue we get to know a new past of Kurt.
1. Chapter 1 - The message

**Chapter One**

**The message**

Two months passed since the fight against Apocalypt, and the life started to be normal again. The whole world started to get relaxed after that the horrible, several thousends years old mutant almost changed everyone mutants a few weeks ago. The city of Bayville, although didn't say thanks nor to the X-men, or the Brotherhood, or the Acolyts, but let the mutants live in peace. Or at least now. It was like the people started to understand, that whose they hated, detested, chased after saved their lives. And now the law even prohibited the hunt for mutants, and those who harmed or accused a mutant without proof got a very hard penalty. But humankind forgets very fast, so the even the mutants didn't hoped about a long and peaceful life like this. It was only a truce, silent before a storm, but it needed only a little flake to be antagonisms between mutants and human.

In the Xavier Institute the life was calm, so calm as if nothing have happened two months ago. When Jean Grey and Scott Summers left the X-men to study on Bayville University, the team lost two of their leaders, even if it was only temporary. The two mutants spend only the weekends in the Institute because they had a lot to study and the University was a little bit too far away. But the Institute got two new members with Piotr Rasputin, aka Colossus and Remy LeBeau aka Gambit. Although some of the X-men, particularly Logan didn't like the new members at first who fought with Magneto, the Professor gave them a chance. And even Bobby Drake, better known as Iceman got the right to be a member of the X-men as well.

For who being the new leader of the X-men caused a little bit argument among the others. But after a little time the team choose Rouge for the post. For this, the girl had an argument with Bobby, who wanted to be the leader, but the most of the team – only maybe Colossus not – were against it. They told Bobby, that he's a really good teammate, but not ready for being the leader of the X-men. The second in command became the advised Colossus, who seemed to be really in love with Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat. But Kitty was dating with Lance Alvers, better know as Avalanche, but their relationship was now not the best. Kitty was still angry at Lance, who didn't come to help them immediatelly with the fight against Apocalypt, and she even got across him and didn't talk to him for weeks. Although now they made it up, but something just wasn't right.

As for the others, Gambit chased Rogue with his feelings for her and although the girl was heavily against him, even she felt, that slowly she starts to come to like the cajun. After Tabitha, aka Boom-Boom came back to her old group – she didn't want to go back to the Brotherhood – started to bear a little bit responsibilitiy for her actions. The New Mutants's new leader became Roberto aka Sunspot, who lead the team really well, but he stayed as geek as he was.

Evan didn't return to the X-men, he stayed with the Morlocks, since they were his new family now. Ororo was really upset, but she truly understood Evans feelings, and she didn't want to force him to return to the mansion. Kurt dated with Amanda, and since he assumed he's a mutant – although he still hid his true appearence in front of the people -, he started to feel himself a little bit better. Although even he got sometimes little bit atrocities, with the help of Amanda and his friends he managed to get through all of it.

So the life was calm as it had to, and nobody even thought about it, that something will change everyones life. Or at least one mutant's life.

* * *

"So, where are you taking me on the weekend?" Amanda asked as she and Kurt were walking on the corridors of Bayville High. Lunchtime was over and the two teengers had even their books for the next class. "You told me, it'll be fun."

"I told you, it'll be a surprise" Kurt giggled. "If I told you, it von't be a surprise, von't it? You are to curious, Amanda."

"Oh, that's true, but we women are curious creatures you know" The girl smiled.

Kurt only shook his head. He still found it unbelievable, that such a girl like Amanda stayed with him after all everything happened. She didn't run away when she found out about Kurt and she didn't let him down when everyone was chasing the mutants. And she even didn't break up with him when everyone was mean to the girl for dating with a mutant. Amanda stayed always Amanda in every time and every situation whatever that situation would bring. She even managed to get him another chance with her parents. After the second meeting although Amanda's parents wasn't really pleased, but at least they let Kurt into their home. But Kurt knew very well, it will take a long time until the Seftons will be ready to accept him fully. But at least they didn't try to chase him away and even Amanda's father didn't want to use a gun against him which meant a good beginning.

"Tell me what kind of outfit should I wear. Elegant or comfortable?" Amanda looked at the boy as they stood in front of the Chemistry class. This year they had Chemistry together.

"Wear something comfortable!" Kurt said and they entered the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Xavier Institute everything was calm too. Ororo was busy with her plants, Colossus, Gambit and Beast were training in the Danger Room. They were testing a new program which they wanted to use in the trainings. Normally, it was Wolverine who did the testings, but now he had other things to do.

The "old warrior" felt something that no one else felt, only maybe the Professor. There was a change of scent in the air, and that made Logan edgy. He was more edgy, when this change brought bad things for mutants, mainly for the students of the Institute. And he wasn't calm because of the visions of the Professor, and he felt, even Professor Xavier is edgy, although he tried to hide his feelings really well.

"Is there something that makes you flutter, Logan?" the Professor asked.

"Why do you think?" Logan asked, as he was leaning to the window-frame. Now he didn't use his usual warrior-outfit. "You didn't read my mind, Charles, did you?"

The Professor smiled lightly, as he looked at the older mutant from behind his desk. The bald man in the wheelchair put his elbows on the armrest of the wheelchair and he respected his fingers like a tent. Logan knew this attitude really well, the Professor sit only this way, if there was something really big matter bothered him. And yet, the professor asked Logan what's the matter. From him, as if he saw something on Logan that nobody els can see.

"I'm just edgy because of this big calm" Logan said finally. "It's too good to be true that humankind doesn't want us hunt down now. Believe me, Chuck, I saw a lot of things in my life, and this peaceful moment won't take long."

"I feel the same" Charles Xavier nodded. "But we have to give a chance to the human. Maybe, finally they understood that not every mutants are evil, and most of us use their powers for good."

Logan grunted doubtly. He listened too much times the Professor about his idea of the human and mutants living peacefully together. But Logan was very magniloquent, like Eric Lensherr, better known as Magneto. Logan saw more than all the mutants in the Institute, and he hardly believed in the human and their promises. In the first time he didn't like the idea either, that Kurt is dating with a human and even he assumed he's a mutant before Amanda. But after he realized, that the girl is harmless, and doesn't want to hurt Kurt, he gave his permission for them to date. Although he was a little bit misgiving yet. No, although Logan honored the Professor very much, there were things he couldn't agree with him.

"I hope nothing will go in the wrong way, Chuck" Logan said, as he started to walk to the door. "I think I need some fresh air now" and with that, Wolverine left the room.

* * *

On the Bayville University, life was really busy. Scott and Jean started to settle down and started to get used to the difficulities and advantages of the university life. Although they missed the Institute, but they felt more looser than before. Sometimes they got some little atrocities because they were mutants, but they didn't bother anymore. Jean studied Psychology, after she decided, she doesn't want to be a doctor yet. But she still wanted to go New York to the Medical University and study Genetics after she graduates from Bayville University. But now Psychology was enough for her, since she had a lot to study anyway. And plus she didn't want to be far away from Scott and from her friends in the Institute.

Scott choosed Marketing and it wasn't so extraordinary from him. He was always a leader-type and this fitted him the best. They both were pleased with their lifes, but they didn't forget that if something happens, this peaceful time will end very soon.

"And how the test going?" Scott asked, as the couple enjoyed their free-time in the cafe of the University. " I have heared, Professor Raynolds can be very stroppy, when it comes to the tests."

"There were some really difficult questions, but I think it went really well" Jean smiled gently, as she took a sip from her coffee. "The Professor may be a really strict person, but he doesn't make a difference between human and mutant students as long as the mutants don't use their powers."

Scott nodded and stared at the students who were walking near them. Some of them turned away, or started to walk faster, but some of them beckoned friendly to Scott and Jean. There was peace, but a lot of human still hated the mutants and caused them for every trouble.

Jean and Scott knew it very well, but now they didn't want to bother themselves with the bad things. There was a long time ago, when they had such peaceful, happy time in their lifes, and they wanted to make the best of every moment now.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked, as he saw Jean is looking into the nothing. "Is there something wrong, Jean?"

"Hm?" Jean was waken up suddenly. "Did you ask something?"

"I only asked, if there's something the matter" Scott's voice sounded worried. "You aren't really youself now."

Jean looked at the brown-haired boy. She didn't really know how to put her feelings into words. In the past few days she had strange feelings, but she didn't want to talk about it with Scott. She didn't know how he would react, maybe he would even be shocked. But she also knew she should tell him sometime. Finally she sighed and started to talk.

"I don't really know" Jean started calmly. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen, but I don't know what and when will it happen. Or maybe it's just my imaginasion."

"Maybe you just studied too much" Scott said, but even he himself was too sure in it. He just wanted to calm down the girl he loved.

"Maybe" Jean said and shrugged her shoulders. "But I'll have some peaceful days, so I can rest. I think the stress was too much on me because of the tests."

"Don't worry, whatever comes, we will take care of it" Scott took Jean's hand in his, and she smiled at him. "Nothing can be worse than Apocalypt."

Jean nodded, but the unnerving feeling didn't leave her. Even she knew about the Professor's visions, which he saw in Mesmero's mind. And Jean knew, if those visions become true, there will be hard time for the mutants.

* * *

Weekend arrived, and every students – human and mutants too – wanted to make the best out of the two days freedom. Kurt's and Amanda's next date arrived too, and the blue mutant, like every time was very nervous. He didn't even know if it was a good idea, or not. The boy was planning a romantic date, which he already heared from Scott. But the boy with the ruby-red glasses wasn't in the Institute that night. Kurt was really upset because of this, since he wanted to ask him for some advice.

"Mein Gott!" Kurt churned. "Maybe zis really vasn't such a good idea after all."

He was disturbed by a soft knock on his door, as he was standing in front of the mirror and tried to look perfect for his date with Amanda. Than the door opened and Rouge came into the room.

"Is everthing all right?" Rogue asked. "Ya look really nervous ya know. It isn't because of the date with Amanda, isn't it?" Rogue stepped closer to Kurt. "Don't worry, there won't be any problem, since until now everthing went smoothly."

"But vhat if I do ze vrong zing once and she doesn't vant to see me anymore?" Kurt asked nervously. "Maybe zis vasn't a good idea after all. Maybe I didn't choose ze perfect place. Maybe I..."

"Ya worry too much" Rogue sighed as she ruffled her step-brothers hair gently with her begloved hand. "Amanda is a gentle girl, she won't run away, or laugh at you, ya know. Be calm, this isn't your first date."

Kurt smiled at his sister. Even if the weren't related by blood, he knew he can count on Rogue every time. The girl's words calmed him down a little, but he was still nervous.

"Danke!" Kurt said gratefully. "Now I feel much better. You alvays knov vhat you have to say."

"Hey, ya're my little brother, of course I care for ya" Rogue nodded seriously. "Ya should go soon, ya can't let wait the lady of your heart for a long time."

"You are really an expert, you know" Kurt said flingly. "No vonder, since a real gallant pays attention on you."

"Hey, let that nasty critter out of this conversation!" Rogue snapped angrily, but even behind her make-up Kurt saw she's blushing. "He... he... he has... nothing to do with this!"

The girl particularly run out of the room and slammed the door behind herself. Kurt giggled, since he knew Rouge is in love with Remy, but she didn't want to admit it, even not to herself. They were like fire and water and non of them could exist without the other person. So Rogue could be against it, but the whole Institute know, deep in her heart she loves the handsome cajun.

Kurt was now positive for the date with Amanda and he just wanted to do the last things when he heared his mobile. He got a message so the boy went to see who sent it. He thought it was maybe Amanda that she'll be late or something like that. Kurt was really surprised, when she saw the unfamiliar number. He opened the message which was only a simple sentence in German.

"_Hast du mich vergessen?_

_Mathilda" _

Kurt felt, as if his heart left out a beating, his legs started to flutter, and finally he sinked to the floor. His eyes sprung up, he just confined his mobile and he felt all of the blood is run out from his face. He didn't catch breath and he had to fight for not to drown. He didn't understand. He didn't understand what's going on. Because she...

"Mathilda..." Kurt whispered as he was looking at the message. "How..."

* * *

*Hast du mich vergessen? = Did you forget me?*


	2. Chapter 2 - Mathilda

**Chapter Two**

**Mathilda**

Minutes later Kurt still holding his mobile in his hands and just looking at the message. He still just couldn't understand, how did this happened. Mathilda was lost five years ago without any trace and nor the police nor anyone else couldn't find her nowhere. It was as if she was just lost from the world, but even Kurt knew that's impossible. He was looking at the message and started to get confused. He didn't know what he should do now. Alhough in his back of his mind he knew he should tell to the Professor or Logan or to his foster-parents who knew Mathilda very well and knew more about her. But the young, blue, fuzzy mutant just couldn't move, it was like his whole body was kept on the floor with some strange energy. His mind was blank and he awakened for the ringing of his mobile. He almost dropped the mobile, but he reacted soon enough before the phone would get a fly in the air.

When Kurt looked at who did call him, he saw Amanda's name. He remembered of their date, and when he looked at his watch he realized he's really late. He cursed himself, but he was still palsed, but he also knew he has to talk with the girl. He didn't want to cancel the date, but now it was the best choice. He hoped Amanda will understand him as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, is that you?" Amanda asked softly. She was worried about him, Kurt knew it immediatelly and started to feel himself horrible. "What's the matter? Your voice is so strange. Are you okay?"

"I..." Kurt was quickly thinking about what he should say to her. He didn't want to tell the truth, because it would take too much time to explain everything. Plus, it wasn't something he wanted to discuss by phone. So he had another idea in mind. "Of course... I'm okay. I... I vanted to call you anyvay. There's a little bit problem. So... vhat vould you say... if ve did zis date anozer time?"

"Is there something wrong?" Amanda asked worried. "Or this is... you know... such a thing?"

Kurt knew what Amanda meant by "such a thing". The blue mutant mentioned sometimes to Amanda, that there are things he can't talk about. But after a few months, Amanda somehow always knew these things are something dangerous, but she never said it out loud. Kurt was really glad for this to her.

"Somezing like zat" Kurt answered. "But not exactly. Zis is... a little bit long and difficult to explain. I'll tell you, but it's not...

"You can't tell it now" Amanda said. "Don't worry I understand. To being by your side I already learned to be flexible and I learned also that things always are what they should be in a normal way. I'm not mad at you Kurt, and I hope, anything is the problem, you can work it out."

"Danke Amanda!" Kurt said softly. "I... I have to go nov. I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye!"

"Bye!" Amanda said and Kurt ended the call.

Kurt looked at his phone for a few minutes, than he decided, he has to talk to the Professor. Maybe, with the help of the others they can find out what's the misterious message is. But the boy was afraid, more than if his whole life ever. He was worried, edgy, confused and it wasn't so odd if you see this strange situation.

* * *

After the call ended Amanda was still sitting on the bench deep in her thoughts. She was at their usual spot in the park where she always met with Kurt. The was worried, but she heard in Kurt's voice, that it's something he can't talk about with her now. But Amanda was used to that sometimes something messes their dates, so she wasn't agry at the boy. Kurt had bigger problems in life than just an ordinary date or ordinary life. He and his friends saved the whole world only two months ago. Although Amanda only knew a little bit all of this, she started to get understand her boyfriend a little bit better, so she could accept the difficulities and attachements of their relationship. She was said, because their date was ruined, but she also knew Kurt had a reason why he cancelled their date. There were times when Kurt didn't have the time to contact him, so these times she called him or the Professor to ask what's wrong.

"It seems, my night is ruined again" Amanda shrugged her shoulders. "I hope Kurt and his friends will be okay."

She was worried about Kurt, but she couldn't do nothing. She didn't have superpower and she wasn't an X-men either. She was only an outsider, and she could only help Kurt in his ordinary life.

Finally she rose up from the bench and started to heading home. She only had to think about what she should tell her parents about her early homecoming. Her father won't be happy that Kurt cancelled their date again, Amanda was sure, that he'll say some bad things about the young mutant.

* * *

Kurt finally reached the Professor's office and knocked on the door. When he heared the Professor's voice, he opened the door and stepped into the office. Professor Xavier was sitting behind his desk and was reading some papers, but he immediatelly looked up as he heard Kurt is coming in.

"Is there something the matter, Kurt?" He asked as he rolled out of the desk. "You look careworn."

"I need to talk to you Professor" Kurt said softly. "I don't really knov if you can help me, but somezing bozers me. And zere aren't anyone else I can turn to nov."

"Sit down and tell me what's bothering you" The Professor said, as he pointed to one of the chairs in the office.

Kurt sit down, he was still holding his mobile in his hand and didn't know how to start. The Professor knew about Mathilda a little bit, he knew she disappeared five years ago, so Kurt knew he should show the message to the bald man. It was the best choice he could made. So the young mutant searched Mathilda's message and lended the mobile to the Professor.

When the Professor read the message, his eyes went wide. It seemed, even he was surprised by the message and the sender too. But after a few moments the bald man looked from the phone to Kurt who was looking at the Professor hopefully.

"So?" Kurt asked. "Can you help me?"

"If I know it right, Mathilda disappeared five years ago" The Professor said looking at Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, five years ago" Kurt whispered. "This summer was the fifz year she disappeared."

Kurt closed his eyes. He remembered even now exactly the last day when he saw Mathilda the last time. That very day everything was changed forever. He lost his loved cousin.

* * *

_**The Bavarian Alps, Germany, five years earlier:**_

_There was a little cottage standing next to the river, not really far from the village. It was the end of August, the weather was warm and you could feel the smells of the flowers in the air. It was late morning. It the front of the cottage there was a car, an old truck like those which ones the village-people used. In the house everyone was really busy now._

_In one of the rooms there was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes who now was busy to load her belongings into a suitcase and two bigger bags. She was packing, because she was ready for a long travel. Her face was happy and sad at the same time, because she was ready to leave the house which was her home for six years. She just graduated from high-school and was planning to travel to the USA, to New York to study on University. In the village there was big news that a village girl got into such a famous school like the New York Art University. _

"_Scheisse!" The girl was angry as she tried to close his suitcase. "Close up already!"_

"_Maybe you just vant to take too much zings viz you meine Kusine" A boy's voice was heared from the door._

_The girl turned her head and she saw a blue fuzzy face. The boy was the twelve years old Kurt Wagner, who that time didn't even know what he is, and who he'll be in the future. The girl was his cousin, the nineteen years old Mathilda Wagner. Of course, they were only step-cousins, but in the last six years they became more like real sister and brother than simply distant relatives. They loved eachother very much, and although Mathilda promised her aunt she won't tell nobody about Kurt, she did everything to make Kurt comfortable when they are togehter. In the past years they became inseparable, so there was no wonder, Kurt wasn't really happy that Mathilda was planning to leave Germany._

"_Kurt!" Mathilda was laughting. "You're the man I need right now. Sit on the suitcase, maybe I can close it that way."_

"_Ich möchte nicht" Kurt said softly, but stepped closer and sat next to Mathilda on the floor._

"_What's the matter kid?" The girl asked. "Don't tell me you're afraid that if I go to the USA I won't love you anymore."_

"_Nein, I don't zink zat" Kurt shook his had sadly. "Aber... ohne dich nozing vill be ze same. Ich werde alone again and zere von't be nobody to play viz. If ze suitcase is closed, you are going far avay and somezing ends forever vhich I don't vant. Really not!_

_Mathilda sighed. This was the at least the thousends time like this, and Mathilda knew really well, that this whole thing makes Kurt more upset than anyone else. Before Mathilda came here to the Bavarian Alps because of her parents's divorce, Kurt had nobody to play with, he didn't connect to nobody only his foster-parents. And now since Mathilda goes to the University everything changes again. Mathilda knew how Kurt felt, and although she'll spend the holidays in this little cottage, it won't be the same anymore._

_The girl let the suitcase in peace, and hugged Kurt. She felt as the young fuzzy kid cuddles up to her and Mathilda started to stoke his back gently. Kurt's appearence never bothered Mathilda, he got to love him immediatelly when she first saw him six years earlier. That time Kurt was barely six years old. And in the past six years they became more than just cousins or even brother and sister. They became the best friends, playmates and knew eachothers secrets as well. And altough they knew their connection remain, they both knew too, that times are changing and there are things that never return._

"_Oh, Kurt, don't start to cry, okay?" Mathilda ruffled the boys black hair. "Now you have to be really strong and brave like a real big boy. Like a man, verstehst du mich?"_

"_Ja, ich verstehe" Kurt nodded and lifted his head up. "Aber I vill miss you so much. Send me a lot of photos and letter, okay? And call me!"_

"_Ich verspreche" Mathilda smiled. "And now help me to close this suitcase since Onkel Günter will be ready soon and we must go."_

_Kurt nodded sadly and got up. They managed to close the suitcase and brought everything to the truck. Günter Wagner, Kurt's step-father was ready with his work and even his wife, Martha came out of the house to say good-bye to Mathilda._

"_Komm zurück zum Weinachten, mein Kind" Martha said as she hugged Mathilda. "Vergess uns nicht in Amerika." (Come back to Christmas my child. Don't forget us in the USA.)_

"_Ich werde nicht, Tante Martha" Mathilda was laughting. "Ich werde schreiben und telefonieren aus them Kollegium. Danke sehr alles." (I won't Aunt Martha. I will write and call you from the dormitory. Thank you everything.)_

"_Ich hoffe deine Mutter wird gehen auf der Flugplatz davor du" mumbled Günter. "Ich weiss nicht warum dein Vater heimführte sie." (I hope your mother will go to the airport to get you. I don't know why your father married her.)_

"_Because if he didn't, you won't have now a smart and beautiful cousin like me, Onkel Günter" Mathilda answered but still felt hurt by the words of his uncle. Even if she didn't really like her mother who went back to the USA after the divorce._

_Mathilda's mother was an american woman and her father knew her on a business-trip in France. But their marriage ended after fifteen years, because the woman got fed up with Germany, with her family and wanted to get a divorce. Mathilda didn't hate her parents, but it really hurt her that after the divorce they visited her only once here on the countyside._

_After that Mathilda hugged Kurt and ruffled his hair. Kurt embraced his cousin as if it was the last time he sees her. Nobody knew that it was really the last time._

"_Hey! Don't forget what you promised me" Mathilda looked sincerely at Kurt. "Practice English! And don't make Tante Martha and Onkel Günter shocked all the time, okay?"_

"_Okay" Kurt giggled. "Zan I'll make only small jokes."_

"_You little blue fuzzball" Mathilda was laughting. "You'll never change, don't you? But we love you the way you are."_

_Finally there was the time to go. Günter packed the luggage to the platform of the truck and he and Mathilda got in the car. Günter launched the motors which made such a sound like a hungry animal and the truck got into move. Mathilda looked back, waved and saw as Kurt was running after the truck. But he didn't run for a long time, only until the mound, from where the road leaded to the village. Kurt was looking after the truck until he could see it disappear in the distance._

* * *

"Zat vas ze last time, vhen I sav her vhen she and my step-fazer vere heading to Berlin" Kurt said softly as he woke up from his memories. "Ze next evening ve got a call zat... zat... Mathilda disappeared. Zat... she didn't got off ze plane."

"But did she really got on the plane?" The Professor asked, and although he already knew Kurt's answer he wanted to hear it from him.

"She did" Kurt nodded. "He called my step-fazer from the plane zat she forgot her diary at home. I knov it, because I found it later in her room."

"I understand Kurt" The Professor said. "I think it would be better, if you told the others this story as well. You know, maybe if we work together, we can figure something out about this misterious message."

Deep in his heart Kurt didn't want to involve the others. He was afraid they would think he's crazy or worse. But he also knew the Professor has right. And he could always count on his friends, whatever happened. He would do the same for them too, so finally he nodded.

* * *

Only one hour later the whole Institute knew about the misterious message and the connection between Kurt and Mathilda. And it wasn't odd that some of the inhabitants were a little bit sceptic.

"What if this whole thing is just a bad joke?" Scott asked and Kitty and Jean nodded at his words. "Maybe someone wants to just make fun of you."

"But if yes, than that person should know Mathilda very well and her connection with Kurt" Rogue said and Remy was smiling proudly at the girl. He liked when Rogue assumed the direction of affairs. "And if I know right, nobody knows about Mathilda, only Kurt, the Professor, us, Kurt's foster-parents and Mathilda's parents."

"I don't think it's some kind of joke" The Professor said, and everyone looked at the director of the Institute. "If it were a joke the message wouldn't be like this. I think we should figure more about it."

"We should start phone-number" Piotr said with a thick russian-accent. "Maybe number fake or not exist. First this and everything after."

The Professor, Ororo, Logan and even Jean and most of the students also nodded coincidently. Meanwhile Kurt was only sitting in the chair and was looking into the nothing. He didn't know what to do, and he even didn't know if he wants to know what happened on that day. He never forgot Mathilda, he just didn't want to search after her. The police stopped the searching after a month, since they didn't find nothing. Kurt didn't really care what the others were talking about until he heard Tabitha's voice.

"So, how exactly did she disappear?" Tabitha asked and everyone looked at her. "I mean, if she got on the plane but never got off than she should have disappeared in the air, didn't she? And people don't just disappear from a plane in the air without any trace. Someone would have noticed if a passanger just vanished."

"The kid has right, Chuck" Logan said. "Normal human can't do such a thing like this, only a mutant. But even a teleporter can't teleport from ten thousend meters and a shape-shifter would make a lion of herself or himself."

Everyone looked at the Professor again. Kurt didn't realize when Rogue walked next to him and touched his shoulder gently with her begloved hand. The young mutant was too nervous to feel anything. Now he was more interested what the Professor wanted to say. Charles Xavier looked at his students, than started to speak.

"Yes, this disappearence is really strange" The bald man answered and looked at Kurt. "Don't worry Kurt, we will find out what happend."

"And you can count like all of us" Kitty said. "We are like a team and we don't dissapoint eachother."

Kurt was looking gladly at his friends, and started to feel himself a little bit better.

Danke = Thank you

* * *

Meine Kusine = My cousin

Der Onkel = Uncle

Die Tante = Aunt

Danke sehr alles = Thanks for all

Ich möchte nicht = I don't want to

Nein = No

Aber = But

Ohne dich = Without you

Ich werde = I will be

Ich verstehe = I understand

Ich verspreche = I promise

* * *

Now this was Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for my grammar mistakes, but my native-language is Hungarian and I only translate this fanfiction into English and some of them into German.

I don't know when Chapter Three will coming, because I didn't write it yet in Hungarian. But when it's ready and I manage to translate it, you can read it too.


End file.
